


Naruto meets Lazy

by mickeymouse3265



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse3265/pseuds/mickeymouse3265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where Minato is alive Naruto  meets Shikamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto meets Lazy

do not own Naruto. 

I sigh as I watch my son play by herself, again. I try to think of all the friends her own age she has and draw a blank, the closest to her age is Kakashi. Never has she complained but I just don't think it's normal not to play with kids your own age. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys does your kids isolate themselves from other children their own age?" I ask this question to my old classmates from the Ninja Academy as we meet this Friday. There is a moment of silence as the others ponder on my question, finally Shikaku answers for the group. 

"No, Not really Shikamaru seems to really enjoy the company of Choji and Ino." He drank back the rest of his sake when he finished and went into a story of the last time Shikamaru hung out with Ino. I zoned out to think and only heard the last part of the story, it was really cute. 

"Hey guys do you wanna meet up at the park two days from now bring the kids?" Everyone was fine with the idea and we finished out the night drinking sake and complaining about their wives. Well they complained I knew better for Kushina would find out and then she would kill me, she does always seem to want all of Naruto's attention. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the park bench once again watching Naruto separate herself from the other kids. "Naruto sweetie will you come here please." I watch her toddler herself over to me running once she gains her confidence. "Why don't you go play with the other girls sweetie?" 

She looks at me like i'm stupid before responding, "They are no fun all they want to do is pick flowers and talk about a Susuke-kun."  I blink and wanted to smack myself, I had forgotten that my sweet Naruto wasn't a girly-girl. 

"Well ok sweetie if that's all they want to do then why don't you play with the boys?" I don't really want her playing with boys but she really needs a friend her own age. once again I get the look, making me feel like a bad father I kinda just wanna go cry into Kushina's shoulder now and ask what I did

"But Daddy," Naruto interrupts my inner struggle,"I already have a male friend, Kashi, and I don't wanna cheat on him." Again I take a second to go over her words and make sure I heard he words correctly. 

"I'm sorry sweetie I must not have heard you right can you repeat yourself?" I listen carefully this time to make sure i catch her words. 

"Daddy I already have a male friend in Kashi and I don't wanna cheat on him!" Yea I defiantly heard it again and asked her to explain herself. "Mommy  told me that I would meet a boy that I really like and that I would only want to be with him. I really like Kashi he is really fun so that means I can't have other male friends because Mommy says that's cheating and cheating is bad." I turn to Shikaku and ask if he would watch Naruto for me. With a muttered 'troublesome' Shikaku agrees. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kakashi will you wait up?" I call out to him and walk a little faster to catch up to were he's waiting. "Can I ask a favor?" He looks startled but agreed easily. "So apparently Kushina has been giving Naruto dating advise that is just confusing her."

With a weary look that was completely understandable considering this was Kushina. He replied. "Okay then what do you need me for and what has that brat gotten into her head now?"

I tried not to laugh as I imagined his look when I replied, "Oh just that you and her are dating" His reaction was immediate, his eyes widened and i'm sure if I could see if his mouth would have fallen open.I did hear him choke on his own spit though, "She doesn't want to cheat on you so she refuses any type of friendship from a male." 

"Other than how interesting this is, I'm not dating her by the way, what do you want me to do with this information."

"I want you to help me to help her understand that having male friends and a boyfriend are two different things and maybe while we are at it we can help he to understand that no you two are not dating." He didn't take to long to agree and when he did it was with the critical question, how. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I made it back to the park it was only so Choza could tell me that Shikaku had taken Naruto home with him and Shikamaru. I couldn't help but hope that mine and Kakashi's idea wasn't needed and that she had made friends with little Shikamaru. 

I flashed to the Nara compound with a big smile that fell slightly when I entered the compound, being around a large concentration of Naras will never fail to make you feel tired yourself. I stopped a Chunin that was walking down the street to ask where I can find Shikaku's house. I knocked on the door and listened for Shikaku to open to door. When I entered the house it was to Shikamaru sleeping on the couch and Naruto laying on the floor across the room drawing. She looked up when I entered the room and got up to leave but I was quick to tell her I needed a moment with Shikaku. Shikaku is a genies he will be able to think of what to tell Naruto so she will make some friends. After I had told him my problems Shikaku told me he didn't have a daughter so it might not work but to just have some play dates set up with Kakashi there so she will see that he doesn't mind her hanging out with someone other than him. I invited him and Shikamaru over for tonight. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tracked Kakashi back down once I left Naruto at home to invite to dinner and to explain what Shikaku told me. Kakashi was in total agreement to help and said he would be over tonight around seven. 

That night as Kushina cooked the houses favorite Miso Ramon (Authors Note: Yes okay this is the Namikazes household and in this household Ramon is a proper noun) I made it a point to talk to here about Naruto not having any friends her own age and that Shikaku and Shikamaru were coming over tonight. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a noiseless affair with Shikamaru and Naruto both ignoring each other. "Naruto honey you sure are quite tonight." Naruto looked up at me with noodles hanging from her mouth. The loud slurp from her eating the remaining noodles brought Shikamaru's attention to her when she replied.

"But Daddy I can't talk to Shika I already told you this."

"what are you talking about you troublesome blonde," Shikamaru spoke for the first time tonight with a confused look,"I've been trying to be your friend all day because father asked me to." Naruto looked mad before speaking calmly that she didn't need help making friends and that she didn't want them. It was about this moment that Kakashi knocked on the door. 

"Kashi!" Naruto yelled as she dashed for the door and angry looking Shikamaru following after her demanding her attention. Shikaku leaned over at the sight of his son putting effort into something to thank me, apparently he had been showing signs of his father laziness that Yoshino hadn't appreciated. 

"We are not finished with this conversation you troublesome girl." Naruto continued to ignore Shikamaru as she talked to Kakashi. Kakashi stayed silent as Naruto babbled on until he interuppted. The broken hearted look she had when he told her to talk to Shikamaru was almost missed but we are shinobi. "Father may we be excused I think me and Naruto need to talk?" Shikamaru and Naruto both turned to us with very different looks. Naruto begging me not to make her and Shikamaru with a forced indifference look. Shikaku turned to me before accusing them both. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids didn't return back for dinner and me and Shikaku went looking for them when we found them it was to the picture of Naruto sitting on an irritated looking Shikamaru. 

"Son it's time to go home do you need help getting the little girl off?" Shikamaru grew more irritated from the gentle teasing fro his father and with a red face asked Naruto to get off hi. 

"I had fun tonight Shika," Naruto kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Shikamaru blushed, grabbed his hand and walked away with a wave to me. 

May 14, 2016 


End file.
